Ultra Fishbunjin 3000
Ultra Fishbunjin 3000 is a hidden boss in Ittle Dew. He also appears in Card City Nights and the LudoVerse crossover fighting game, Slap City. Appearance Fishbunjin is a large anthromorphic fishbun. he retains the platypus-likts like the bill and fins but also has large heaving muscles. Behavior Fishbunjin hops around the map, waiting to land before tossing dumbbells that are immune to projectiles. Strategy One strategy is to keep your distance, opting to get close enough at the beginning of his land to whack him with the fire sword. The player should then quickly run, building distance to better dodge the dumbbells. The closer he is to defeat the more dumbbells he begins to toss at the player. Plan carefully as the more rapid his attacks become the closer to death he is. Games Ittle Dew He is encountered at the end of the Master Cave and guards the last few chests containing cards necessary for an achievement. Ittle Dew 2 He doesn't make a direct appearance however a mecha version can be encountered and fought in the game's secret dungeons. His attack patterns are very similar with an added shockwave effect with his hops. Card City Nights He appears as "Security Guard" and blocks the player from the final room until defeated in a duel. He rewards a Mystery Booster pack. He also appears on a rare attack card. Card City Nights 2 Fishbunjin doesn't make an appearance as an NPC however he appears on a legendary card that deals 4 damage after 10 turns. It can be activated sooner by playing common cards. He also makes a short cameo as a random panel in the ittle dew comic generator that can be found in the Science Lab. Rotnip Dungeon Ultra Fishbunjin makes an appearance in the Remar Scrap Pack 4 title "Rotnip Dungeon". He is an overworld enemies that gibs upon defeat. Slap City Fishbunjin is a selectable player. He emphasizes attacks that take advantage of SuperArmor and can fling dumbbells at his opponents. His attacks also consist of making poses that body builders tend to strike. He is a tanky character; able to use his massive size to resist flinching and counter with massive attacks. His large size and somewhat slow speed make him an easy target however. Winning the Arcade mode as Fishbunjin has him walk dramatically into the sunset and discover the secret to space and time; only to burn up by walking into the sun. Moveset Trivia * One of his skins in Slap City is that of pegabun, an added fusion card in Card City Nights * The -jin extension to his name is a reference to aiyajin (But also works as in "fishbun-person") * Fishbunjin's Down Special in Slap City is tied for the 2nd highest damage (150), highest knockback and highest range of any attack. However charging the attack to its fullest takes an absurd amount of time. * He makes a cameo in Space Hunk as an unlockable fighter. Fishbunjin.PNG BrVuiSH.png UFB.PNG Fishbunjin.png 40-resources.assets-75.png|Bonus Gallery Image in Ittle Dew Woopee1-sharedassets2.assets-324.png Painting thinkbun-resources.assets-1966.png UltraFishbunjin-sharedassets0.assets-242.png Painting hotbuns-sharedassets10.assets-42.png P3-resources.assets-1650.png P4-resources.assets-1455.png P1-resources.assets-1310.png P2-resources.assets-2548.png Human p4-resources.assets-1939.png Human p5-resources.assets-1779.png Human p3-resources.assets-1693.png Human p1-resources.assets-2565.png Human p2-resources.assets-2359.png DlI28JfW4AE -22.jpg Human p0-resources.assets-1358.png Category:Ittle Dew Enemies Category:Card City Nights Character Category:Fishbuns Category:Beefcakes Category:Ittle Dew Characters Category:Ittle Dew Category:Slap City Character